Wicked Game
by damnitjane
Summary: A mysterious package arrives for Lisbon. What lies inside provides over-worked Jane and Lisbon a chance to blow off steam and build up pleasure. Sexual Situations.


**Wicked Game**

**(Rated M!)**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**"The world was on fire, nobody could save me but you. **

**Strange what desire makes foolish people do."**

_** -Wicked Game, Chris Issac  
><strong>_

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

Jane picked up the box sitting on the doorstep as they slipped inside after a long day at work. He looked at the plain box's shipping label and saw that it was addressed to Teresa Lisbon. The box wasn't very big, at all. It was small and flat, about the size of a thicker-than-average cereal box. In the corner, written in her neat handwriting, was a return address for Grace Van Pelt back in San Francisco.

"Lisbon," he called, closing the door and slipping the package under his arm. "You have a package."

He didn't get an answer. Instead, he heard the shower turn on from upstairs. Smiling to himself, he started up the stairs, the box still firmly grasped under his arm. He walked into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, tossing the box on to it and reaching to remove his shoes and socks like he did every day when they got home late. He could hear her move about in the adjoining bathroom, and he thought about stripping off his clothes and joining her, but he didn't think they'd use the time to actually get clean. He thought it would be better to leave her to her shower.

He stood and removed his jacket, throwing it onto the floor in a heap. His shirt and pants soon joined them, and he sat back down in his boxers, stretching his aching legs and back. He really wanted a hot shower and was nearly tempted to say screw it and hop in with her anyway, just for the feel of the hot water cascading down his muscles. He was about to do just that when she came strolling into the bedroom wearing only a robe firmly around her, covering her to mid-thigh. Her hair was dripping wet, and she was drying it with the towel she held between hands.

"What's that?" she asked Jane, nodding her head to the box on the bed and throwing the wet towel into the corner hamper. "Did you open it?"

He looked back at the box, picking it up and holding it. He watched as she came to sit beside him, her still damp hair flinging droplets of water onto his bare skin. She smelled like Lavender soap and Chamomile. The two scents were intoxicating his senses, and he nearly forgot about the box in his hands.

"Jane," she said. "The box?"

"Oh. The box. Right," said Jane. "I didn't open it. It's addressed to you from Van Pelt."

"Van Pelt?"

He gave her the box silently and stood. It was time for him to relax his body and let the jets of the shower dissipate his aching. He walked to the door, listening to Lisbon tear open the box in the background.

"What the hell?" he heard her say. He turned around to see what she was talking about, but he had to stop from laughing at the crimson color her face had become.

"What is it, Teresa?" he finally managed to say, coming back to the bed and standing in front of her. "What did she send?"

He glanced down and saw that she was holding a pink box. He strained his eyes in trying to read what was written on it, but Lisbon turned the box over and then looked back up at him, her face still several shades of red. He sat back down beside her and slid the box from her fingers, turning the box back over to read what he tried to earlier.

"_Sexopoly_: _The Game of Monogamy_," he read aloud. "_Spice up your love life with a roll of the die_."

"I'm going to kill her," she breathed scathingly. "I am going to hop a plane to California and kill her."

"You have to admit, Teresa," he told her, turning the box over in his hands to look at the back. "It has a catchy slogan."

Lisbon scowled and rolled her eyes at him as he read the back.

"Two players," he laughed. "That's funny. That lets out that orgy idea, Teresa."

"Ha-ha," she laughed sarcastically. "Give it back! I am putting this in the back of the closet for the rest of eternity."

"Now, now. Let's not be hasty. Look! It says, 'Improved handcuffs... flexible and non-obtrusive'," he mused, pulling the box away from her reaching grasp. "Comes with two dice, purple leg restraints, his and hers question cards, three fantasy level cards, two player pieces, fluffy handcuffs, blindfold and three scented massage candles."

"Patrick Jane, give it to me," she said, reaching again for it. "I mean it."

He instead turned to her with a wicked smile. They had never done something like this before. Sex was always good between them, but it hadn't changed much from the beginning. Most times, they were too tired to try something new like different positions that required them to be mostly awake or sex some place other than the bedroom. This seemed exciting and a change of pace. He suspected that Lisbon may have talked about this very thing to Van Pelt, hence the package. He knew her embarrassment was strong. After all, her ex-colleague just sent her a sex game in the mail. He suspected she might change her mind about getting on a plane to kill Grace once he got her to play it.

"Teresa," he smiled, licking his lips. "Let's just see what it's all about, alright?"

He didn't let her answer. He took his thumb between the top flap of the box and bottom, and snapped the small piece of tape that held the lid on. He flipped it open and saw a few bags that contained the dice, cards, and massage candles. He moved them aside with his fingers, surveying the contents carefully. He could see Lisbon reach over, a scowl still on her face, and pick up the purple fluffy handcuffs that were sticking up from the corner of the box.

"What the hell am I gonna do with _these_?" she commented indignantly. "They're feathered!"_  
><em>

He held up the matching leg restraints and swung them in front of him. "I imagine arrest me for being too sexy. And you call yourself a cop!"

She ignored his comment and watched as he turned and dumped the box onto the bed. The playing board, still folded, fell on top of the other contents, so Jane picked it up, unfolded it and laid it flat on the comforter. It was pink in color with squares featuring various images. He ripped open the bag that contained the four different decks of cards and several pink, red and purple circles with holes in the center and pole pieces for the rings.

"Steamy," he read, placing the card in the middle of the board. "Intimate... and Passionate."

He sat those next to the other and reached for the black-faced cards as Lisbon placed the handcuffs and leg restraints in a pile, the massage candles in another, and picked up the blindfold in her hand.

"I can't believe people actually think this stuff works," she said throwing it down on the bed and rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you want to do this."

He stopped fixing the cards and looked at her, his hand coming up to cup the side of her neck.

"I only want to do it if you do," he told her. "Come on. It could be fun!"

She looked at him and sighed. He knew he had talked her into it.

"Fine," she said. "What do we have to do?"

Jane grabbed the instructions stuck to the inside of the lid and read them carefully. There was a lot more to this game than he thought, and of course, he didn't have anything prepared. They wouldn't use some of the props and pieces. Several of the items he saw they would need, he had, others he did not.

"Wait here," he told Lisbon, getting up and exiting the room.

"Where are you going?" she shouted after him.

A few minutes later, he came back with an arm full of items from various places in the house: massage oil, two shot glasses, a half-used bottle of whiskey and petroleum jelly. He dumped the contents onto the bed and reached over for the game pieces. He gave the pink high-heel piece to Lisbon, and he kept the blue tie piece for himself.

"Okay," he told her, placing his piece on the START square. "Place your piece with mine, then pick up the dice and roll."

"Okay," she said, placing her piece where his was. "Roll the dice?"

"Yeah."

Lisbon picked up the pink dice and flicked her wrist, sending the dice skidding over the board. One showed a three and the other showed a two.

"Five spaces to the left, Lisbon," he told her, pointing to the square in which she needed to stop.

She glided her piece to the square, where a blue colored one with a picture of steam on it to represent the 'steamy' card. She looked to Jane, who explained that she had to pick up one of the steamy level cards.

"You have to read the card out loud," Jane told her. "Read the 'her' section of the card you pick. There are three levels. Steamy cards first."

"Then what?" asked Lisbon. "Do I do what it says on the card?"

"Um..." he trailed off. "It just depends. It can have questions to answer, things to do to one another... positions to do..."

"Positions? Are you serious, right now?" said Lisbon indignantly.

"Depends which card you land on."

She scoffed and reached for the steamy card. She lifted so she could see it and chuckled.

"What's it say?"

"It reads, _'Ask him what his favorite part of you to kiss is and why'_."

Jane smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "It depends. But I do adore the laugh I get out of you when I kiss the skin between your thighs. Sometimes, I kiss the freckles that follow your pelvic bone, too."

"I don't laugh..." she started. "Okay, I do. But you raspberry, and that's not fair," she replied, taking the card and placing it under the deck. "Your turn!"

He picked up the dice and shook them in his fist before releasing them. The dice showed two sixes. He moved his piece twelve spaces, landing on a square that had a picture of red lips against a white background.

"Going all in," he told Lisbon before picking up one of the _Steamy_ cards and reading it. "What is your ideal fantasy with your partner?"

"So far this game isn't that sexy," Lisbon commented.

"Wait for the third round, Teresa," he told her. "The buildup is the fun part."

"Well? Ideal fantasy?"

Jane leaned in close to Lisbon and reached for the belt holding her robe closed. His eyes bore into hers and his tongue darted out to lick his lips hungrily. He did sexy well. He was traversed in it quite well, and it often worked on Lisbon, who willingly opened herself for him with just the gentle touch of his fingertips.

"I always thought you would look sexy with your," his hand came up to caress her bare right wrist, "wrists tied to each bed post, and your," he brought his hand from her robe belt to her ankle folded Indian-style, "ankles spreading your legs apart, showing me all of you and giving me access to whatever I wanted, to do as I please and you couldn't touch me, only scream or moan..."

He leaned in closer to her face so she could feel his breath on her eyelashes. Her breathing hitched as she felt his hand slide up her leg slowly, his fingers curling under the hem of her robe at her knee.

"I take back what I said about it not being sexy," she swallowed hard. "Jesus."

Jane laughed as he sat back and took the dice from the game board and handed them to her. "This time, choose from the _Intimate_ card section."

Lisbon took the dice and flung them, this time moving three places, to the square with a toothpick skewered olive on it. She picked up the card and peeked at Jane over it. She placed the card under the deck and pulled herself to a standing position. She pushed the game carefully so that it was out of her way and knelt at the edge of the bed. She curled her finger to Jane to come. When he did as she asked, she positioned his legs apart over the bed so that she was in between his legs.

"What are you doing?" he asked, but didn't seem to care, really.

"It says to touch and kiss around the favorite body part of his, but not to touch it directly," she explained. "I think I am going to like this one."

He felt her cold fingers wrap around the back of his knees, her fingernails digging in his skin slightly. He could feel her slow ascension upward with her fingers, pressing lightly as she got to his inner thighs. She pulled his legs so that they were further apart, and he tilted his head back as he felt her fingers glide under the material of his boxers, creeping up to his balls. Before she got there, however, she moved her hands to just above his knees, scraping him with her knuckles. He groaned.

"Sorry, it's the rules," she told him. Her hands slid over the dimples on his hips and exited out from the top of his boxers, ghosting over the pubic hair and belly button before gliding back down and sticking her fingers between his groin, scraping the skin of his cock before arriving back to his knees. She reached up and pulled the leg hems of the boxers, pulling them down to his ankles. She leaned forward and traced her lips where her fingers had just been: her lips traced his knee cap, spraying small kisses up his leg. Moving her mouth around to his inner thigh, she kissed the gentle skin there as his groin. She felt him heave slightly under her as her breath brushed against him. Moving across his stomach, she made her way across and down the other side of his thigh, her lips just inching closer to his sensitive parts. He felt the wave of anticipation, but Lisbon abruptly stopped right before she would have planted her lips on him.

"That's unforgivable," he moaned, watching her stand up and get back on the bed. He laid there for a minute, trying to contain the hard-on her fingers and lips had intentionally made. "I hate this game."

She laughed a she watched him compose himself and slowly get back to his sitting position. He pushed the game back between them. He took his turn and picked up the card, hoping it was just as evil as his was.

"Massage your partner's whole body with body oil, lingering at their main attractions," he read. "Go slow and feel everything."

Lisbon reached over and threw the oil Jane had dumped on the bed to him. "You heard the card."

"I thought you didn't want to play this," he mused. "Now that you get to do the fun stuff and get it done to you, you like it."

"Patience, Jane," she told him.

Jane put the oil beside him on the bed and reached over to Lisbon's robe belt once again, this time untying it with his fingers and pulling it open with his hands. Lisbon shrugged out of it and threw it on the floor. Completely naked, she watched as Jane crawled himself across the game board, knocking the pieces and cars off the board and all over the bed as he advanced on top of her, flattening her to the mattress.

"Jane, the board."

"Screw the board. All we need is the cards," he told her.

He reached behind him as he straddled her hips and picked up the oil. He didn't rub it between his hands. Instead, he turned the bottle upside down and dumped a pile of oil between her breasts.

"That's cold!" she complained.

He took his two palms and began rubbing the oil across her freckled skin, warming it with the heat of his hands. He didn't answer her but continued to spread the massage oil over her breasts. As soon as the liquid under his palms slid across her nipples, she arched her back slightly and left out a small moan. Jane deliberately pressed two fingers into each breast, kneading them with his fingertips.

"Jane," Lisbon squeaked out, lifting her head to look at him.

"I shouldn't play fair," he told her. "You didn't."

She felt his fingers under her breasts as he spread the oil across her rib cage and down her sides and across her belly. His hands shifted over her outer thighs, his big, graceful hands pressing the oil into every crevice as he rounded around to her butt, pressing his fingers into the soft flesh there before coming back around to her inner thighs.

"I don't know if you deserve what I am about to do," he explained. "You left me hanging hard earlier..."

He felt her hands fly to his hair and he smiled. He was never one to deny Lisbon what she wanted. And she wanted this. His big hands converged on her and she felt his oily fingers curl into her, gliding down between her lips in a fluid motion, from her cleft downward. She pulled his hair and exclaimed a loud "ugh" as his fingers curled under and made their way back up again.

"Jane," she said, unable to control the wavering of her voice. "Please."

His fingers slid down between her once again, teasing her as he stuck his pinky out scrape behind the other two fingers. She nearly lost it as he fingers ran down her legs. Jane stopped to squirt more oil on her legs before wrapping his big paws around her knees and sliding them down her calves to her ankles. Finally, he started his torturous ascension back up by scraping his fingernails against her skin; up her legs, around her knees, over her hips, cupping her groin and tracing a line from her belly to her breasts. Once he got up to her eye level, he bent and kissed her neck, feeling her quiver still.

"We're even," he responded huskily, kissing her earlobe. "Consider your debt repaid." He kissed her lips and sat up, pulling her with him.

Trying to calm her breathing, Lisbon closed the bottle of oil beside them and threw it up further on the bed. Her hair stuck to the oil on her skin, and she reached down to collect her robe, giving it to Jane to clean off his hands.

"Remind me to send Grace a thank you card," she mused. "Wow."

"We have one more round to go," Jane told her, a smile planted on his face. "How about we just pick a card and do what it says?"

"Just one card for us both?"

"One card. This level is the fun one," he assured her. "You pick."

"Such a gentleman," she said, wiping herself with the robe Jane handed her before tossing it.

"Well, of course," he replied.

She smiled at him wickedly, reaching over to the board that was messed up. She closed her eyes and picked a card. It said Steamy on it, so she threw that one back and picked another, which said Passionate on it. She flipped the card over and handed it to Jane.

He looked at it and threw the card away. Standing, he reached down and gathered Lisbon in his arms, tilting her over his shoulder. She giggled as he made his way carefully out of the room with her and down the stairs. Through the long hall, he smacked her ass before walking into the kitchen. Pushing the bowl that held apples to the floor, Jane lifted Lisbon down onto the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Is this the room you picked?" she asked, taking his face between her hands and kissing his lips as his fingers grazed the small of her back. Jane stood between her legs.

"The card said any room we wanted," he reminded her. "This is it."

"The counter is cold," she whispered, kissing him again.

"It won't be," Jane promised.

His lips fell to her neck, where he nibbled the skin, moving under her chin and to the corners of her mouth. Her hands slid from his face down his spine and to his lower back and hips. Her head fell back as his lips traveled down to the area between her breasts where he sucked the sensitive skin before moving to her breasts and bringing her into his mouth.

"Oh," she said softly, feeling his warm tongue flick her nipple. She could feel it pucker and she could feel herself needing more of him. "Come up here."

Jane moved out from between Lisbon's legs and guided her down so that she lie flat on the counter. He then hopped up on the island, himself, and let her sit up and roll so that he was flat on the island and she was able to climb onto him, straddling him at the knees. She gathered his hands up, which were pushing her hair from her face, and held them securely above his head against the island.

"Let me."

He watched her as she kissed his jawline. She let go of his wrists and let her hands journey over his body; her hands falling over his chest and across his belly. She could feel him stiffen under her as she neared his cock with her hands. This time, she did not avoid touching him. She felt the length of him between her thumb and index finger, scraping her nails against the skin. This elicited a moan from Jane but became a loud grunt as she cupped his balls in her hand, squeezing gently as her other hand rested against the dimple on his hip.

"Teresa," he slipped out. "Damn."

Lisbon laughed and leaned forward. She looked him as he stared at her as she took him in her mouth, her teeth scraping the skin gently as she felt him hit the back of her throat. She pushed herself back up, her hand gliding up behind her mouth and then dropping back to the base. She felt his legs stiffen under her, and she took him again, this time resting her fingers on his sac and pressing down gently as she went.

"Mmm," she heard him moan. She felt his hands fall to the back of her head, pushing her loose hair aside and out of her way.

She felt his hands snake to her ass as she sat up straight. She felt him squeeze her and she laughed at his stupid grin.

"You're beautiful naked," he told her. "You're always beautiful, but I like seeing you this way."

"Trying to sweet-talk me," she grinned. "You don't have to do that, you know."

"I mean it," he replied. "I'm the luckiest idiot in the world."

"True."

He smiled at her and bent up to kiss her hard on the lips. He nearly broke the kiss when he felt her hand on him again, but he didn't. She lifted herself into him, feeling him slide all the way in as deep as he would go, and pressed on his chest so that he lie flat again. Leaning forward, she started slowly, pulling herself forward in short pelvic thrusts, using his chest as leverage. As she picked up her pace, she could feel him lifting his hips to press into her, adding to her speed. Her head fell back as she felt his hands sliding up to her breasts as the gently rapped against herself from the momentum.

Lost in the sensation of him, she closed her eyes and leaned forward even more and pressed herself against him, causing him to move his hands to her ass, pressing her open more as he let her take control, sliding up and back down in a pace she was comfortable with. She could feel the pull from her belly, warming her and crashing over her.

"Now," she said.

He felt her contract and tighten around him. He lifted himself and buried himself into her chest as he felt her shudder against him, soft moans issuing from her. He felt himself almost there, as she collapsed against him. He muttered against her skin as he came, holding her tightly in her arms. He collapsed back on the island, bringing her with him so that she was lying across his chest, still connected to each other.

"We really do need to send her a thank you card," Jane mused. "That was fun."

"Yeah," she laughed with him, out of breath. "I enjoyed it."

Jane caressed her spine and chuckled. "Who knew the kitchen had so much potential."

"You do know we are going to have to disinfect this thing, now, right?" Lisbon mused.

"Really?"

"Really." She turned to look at him. "On hindsight, this is pretty gross."

"I thought it was good for the both of us," he told her. "I guess my bare backside on places we eat is considered gross. Though I resent you thinking my ass is germy."

Lisbon snorted and smacked his chest with her hands. "How about we go back upstairs, clean up, and drink some of that whiskey?"

"How about a shower first?"

Both of them looked at each other for a few seconds before both fought to get up and off the island. Lisbon ran through the hall and up the stairs naked, and beat Jane to the bathroom, closing the door.

"You had the shower earlier. I didn't get a chance to take one," he sulked at the bathroom door.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, her hand shot out and pulled him inside, slamming the bathroom door shut behind him.

They never did get around to cleaning or the whiskey.


End file.
